prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Kaasa
| birth_place = James Island, South Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Dory Funk Jr. Manny Fernandez Mr. Hughes | debut = May 5, 2012 | retired = January 27, 2017 }} Peter Kaasa (February 1, 1984) is an American former amateur wrestler and former professional wrestler. He is known for his work on the independent circuit, appearing in promotions including WrestleForce, America's Most Liked Wrestling, Full Impact Pro and EVOLVE Wrestling. Early life Kaasa developed an athletic background at an early age, entering sports including gymnastics and surfing. He also trained in Brazilian jiu-jitsu and submission wrestling. In amateur wrestling, Kaasa won first place in the South Carolina State Championships. In martial arts competition, Kaasa placed third in the Arnold Classics/Relson Gracie World's BJJ Championships in Columbus, Ohio. The following year he won first place in both the state competition and the Relson Gracie World's BJJ Championships for the Blue Belt division, and placed fourth in the open submission grappling division. Pro wrestling career Kaasa first trained at the Atlanta, Georgia-based professional wrestling training facility WWA4. While at WWA4, Kaasa developed his wrestling style as a daredevil and was compared to the likes of former TNA star A.J. Styles. From WWA4, Kaasa traveled to Florida and joined the Funkin Conservatory ran by the Funk family. Independent circuit (2012-2017) As he trained at the Funking Conservatory, Kaasa made his match debut as Peter Kaasanova on May 5, 2012 for the Funk family's !BANG! promotion in Ocala, Florida. He wrestled Corey Weston in a match that resulted in a time limit draw. On June 2, Kassanova wrestled again in another !BANG! event, in a match won by Shane Chung. Shortening his ring name to Peter Kaasa, he appeared on August 25 at WrestleForce Full Throttle, in a match won by Michael Frehley. Kaasa returned to the ring on June 15, 2013 at WrestleForce Showdown In The Falls 2, teaming with Anthony Henry and Oliver Grimsly to defeat Chuck Lennox, Drolix and Solo. On December 7, 2013, Kaasa wrestled for Trans-South Wrestling in Union, South Carolina, where he successfully defended the TSW Heavyweight Championship against Cedric Alexander. Kaasa missed a year of wrestling and returned in 2015 on July 25 during the Ring of Honor television taping. There, he and tag team partner Chase Brown defeated two anonymous tag team opponents. On August 7, 2015, Kaas his Full Impact Pro debut at FIP Heatstroke 2015 where he and tag team partner Chase Brown defeated Aaron Solow and Jason Cade. On August 14 in Winston-Salem, North Carolina, Kaasa joined the Global Force Wrestling show where he teamed with Brad Attitude, Vordell Walker to defeat the team of Cliff Compton, Ali Akbar and Jason Kincaid. America's Most Liked Wrestling (2015-2016) Kassa debuted on May 24, 2015 at AML Live To Win teaming with Chase Brown under their team name Nuclear Kaasarole in a match against The Heatseekers (Elliot Russell & Sigmon). Team Nuclear Kaasarole returned on July 26 at AML Second To None in a Triple Threat tag team match, defeating The Washington Bullets (Jon Williams & Trey Williams) and The George South Guys (Baron Bullard & D-Mac). Kaasarole's first singles match was on August 30 at AML Friends & Foes where he defeated Sonjay Dutt. On October 25 at AML Cornette Cup, Kaasa and Chase Brown joined a AML Tag Team Championship Gauntlet match at AML Cornette Cup where they were the third-to-last team eliminated by The Heatseekers. Kaasa returned the following year on August 27, 2016 at AML Second To None to Semi Final Four-Way match in the AML Prestige Championship Tournament against Darius Lockhart, Axton Ray and Billy Brash. Dragon Gate (2016) Kaasa made his first overseas debut with Dragon Gate in Tokyo, Japan on June 2 as part of the Dragon Gate's 2016 King of Gate tour. He teamed with CIMA and Gamma to defeat Ryo Jimmy Saito, Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee and Jimmy Kagetora. Kaasa wrestled seven days during this tour, all in tag team matches. Kaasa joined a second tour in Japan as part of the 2016 The Gate of Maximum. He teamed with CIMA & Dragon Kid to defeat Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee, Ryo Jimmy Saito and Jimmy K-ness JKS on June 18. On Day 2 of the tour, Kaasa teamed with CIMA & Dragon Kid to defeat Masaaki Mochizuki, Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY. EVOLVE Wrestling (2016-2017) On January 22, 2016 Kaasa made his debut in EVOLVE, at EVOLVE 53 in the first match of the Style Battle Tournament won by Matthew Riddle. On January 23 at EVOLVE 54, Kaasa lost the fourth match of the Style Battle Tournament to Tracy Williams. He returned on January 27, 2017 during the first night of EVOLVE 76: A Hero's Exit, in a match won by Jaka. This would be Kaasa's final match in his career. Personal life Kaasa attended the College of Charleston, graduating in 2008 with a bachelor's degree in Exercise Science. His father Gary was a wrestling champion in the U.S. military in 1970, during the Vietnam War. In wrestling *'Finishers & signature moves' :*Kaasa Tornado I :*630 senton :*Super Human Hurricane :*Kaasa Tornado II *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*Nuclear Kaasarole - with Chase Brown Championships and accomplishments *'Trans-South Wrestling' :*TSW Heavyweight Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook *Official Website *Kaasa's News Article in The Post and Courier Category:1984 births Category:2012 debuts Category:2017 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Martial artists Category:South Carolina wrestlers Category:!Bang! alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Trans-South Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni